Naruto and His Change
by elric011
Summary: Naruto is the sixth Hokage and is at war with the other elemental nations. A strange man appears and says that he is able to send Naruto back into the past. Naruto was concerned about his new tenant but the man shrugged it off and transformed him into a child of eight years and sent him to the day he entered the academy for the first time. Can Naruto possibly save this war?
1. Prolouge

**The story is gonna have bits rewritten so just hang in there**

A Naruto story

Naruto is the sixth Hokage and is at war with the other elemental nations. A stranger appears and says that they are able to send Naruto back into the past. Naruto was concerned about his new tenant but the man shrugged it off and transformed him into a child of eight years and sent him to the day he entered the academy for the first time. Can Naruto possibly save this war?

Prologue

"Umm who are you exactly?"

Naruto asked as he watched the black hooded figure.

"I am a seer. I have had a vision of you that you should listen to." The man said, Naruto looked at the man with careful eyes, it didn't seem like he was a threat so he decided to listen to this mans tale.

"Very well, proceed." Naruto said as he motioned for the stranger to continue.

"This vision is you of the past. I know it may seem odd but let me explain, in the past you have made countless sacrifices and this village had benefited immensely, yet you asked for nothing in return other than to be recognized. Your power you have now in consideration of containing the juubi can be used in the past to greatly change this future. I would like to send you back through a one way portal that will sacrifice the myself to use. This scroll has has some info that you might be interested in hearing." The stranger said as he handed the scroll over.

Naruto thought about him going back, he could possibly save all of his friends from the death that they had succumbed to. Naruto stood and turned to face the window.

"This justu you told me about, there are side effects right?" Naruto questioned he had developed this habit of knowing what could happen to combat it, he had to many surprises that could have killed him and possibly his friends.

"Yes in a sense, the justu causes you to go back to the age that you were with all of your knowledge of justu from now, also from the time your are sent back you will have no memory of the future meaning, no gaining the title of hokage, no beating Akatsuki, nothing unless it's to do with your skills but even then all you'll know is how you did it, not with who you did it with. Still with that all said do you wish to continue?"

The stranger asked, Naruto looked at the stranger and nodded, the stranger started his hand seals and started talking  
"Naruto you are now going to forget everything that has happened since the day you started at the academy, you will keep this scroll on you and you can't let anyone read it. Read it once you get back and you'll understand why I'm asking this of you."

The man was finishing with his hand seals and there was a flash of light and where Naruto stood before there stood a 8 year old version of him.

"I'm going to use the justu now, so anytime you would want to back out, now would be the time to do so."

Naruto shook his head, and smiled.  
"If this means that I can save my friends then I'll do what ever it takes, but one thing before you go could you tell me you name please?" Naruto asked

The stranger stiffened for a second but soon relaxed.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm your mother." To say Naruto was shocked was and understatement, he nearly had a heart attack when his mother took her hood off.

"M-m-mom?" Naruto managed to stutter out.

"You know I never thought that this would be how we met... sochi" Kushina said, she started the string of hand seals before Naruto could say anything

"Remember, read the scroll when you get back it's important." Kushina said as she finished the seals.

'Kaa-chan, why?' was all Naruto thought before he was embraced by darkness.


	2. A beginning

Chapter 1

As Naruto woke up from his supposed slumber, he wondered what happened to make him feel so odd.  
Figuring that it's just cause he's nervous about going to school, he got ready for the day.

Unfortunately his shower just had to be cold this morning. 'Stupid landlord hating me for nothing, as if having the worst apartment isn't bad enough'

Wishing that he could do something to make it warmer, he got the image of a seal in his mind. This confused him, but what confused  
him more was the fact that he knew how to use this seal. As he imagined the seal he reached out and touched the shower head, as soon as he did  
he was welcomed with nice soothing warm water.

"Haha, I'm awesome, but enough of that right now I need to get ready"

Once his shower was finished. He walked to his dresser to get ready, looking at his jumpsuit thinking that it was garish, he opted for a tight black  
sleeveless shirt, some loose jeans, and some sneakers. He really didn't get why ninja had to wear sandals, it would make more sense to have footwear that your feet won't be so easily affected by. As Naruto was getting ready to leave he saw that there was a scroll on his bed, wondering where it came from, he picked it up and read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If your reading this out of curiosity then the justu worked, you probably have already found out that you have knowledge about stuff you didn't know before and this is why. You memories about that are from the future, that is why you know so much. There is a few reasons why I had done this, to save your friends from their deaths later in life, so that you could have a better life than what you had before, and also so that you could find me.  
I'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the reason why I'm not there is because after you were born I was kidnapped and taken to a base that's a few miles behind the Hokage monument. I'd like you to tell Sarutobi about this because he'll be able to help you, when you tell him about this say "The tide has gone, and the eggs are in need." I know this is a little confusing but it was what we came up with if I was ever captured. I'm guessing by now your wondering who your father was but I'll tell you when you find me, I should be some what safe in hiding by now but if not ask for Kakashi, he should be able to help you out. Well I guess that's all I have to say in this anything else you could think of you can ask me in person._

_Love _

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto teared up, he had a mom that loved him but he was mad at whoever kidnapped his mother. Forgoing the trip to the academy, Naruto ran through the streets, weaving in and out of stalls and people on his way to the Hokage tower.

As he got closer he ran into someone and they got tangled up and fell.

"Oh I'm sorry I was in a rush" Naruto apologized, he took a look at the person he had ran into

It was a girl about the same age as him, platinum blonde hair was cut short with a butterfly clip on the left side, skyblue t-shirt with little white cherry blossoms going from the right shoulder to the left hip, and a purple knee length skirt and pink sandals.

"Owie, it's okay I wasn't paying attention either, but why were you in such a hurry?" the girl asked, Naruto told her that he was an orphan and  
he found out about his mother and he wanted to talk to the Hokage about it as they untangled themselves.

"Can I come? I was just walking around but I know how important a parent is. My mother died from childbirth so my dad had to kinda take both roles." the girl said.

"Sure but won't your dad worry about you?" He asked. The girl shook her head, "My dad knows that I'm gonna be with a friend but he doesn't have to know who" she giggled, the look in her eyes looked similar to his when he plans pranks.

"Okay, lets go!" he said as he pumped his arm in the air and then started running, the girl giggled before she ran to catch up.

_15 minutes later, Hokage Tower._

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man in his early 60's yet he was still a proud and strong shinobi, however his body didn't quite agree with him.  
He sighed, the council had managed to find a way to make even more paperwork for him to do. Just as he was thinking of using a Katon just there  
was a loud banging on the door.

'Finally a break from paperwork.' Sarutobi thought in relief.

"Come in" he said, and as soon as he did he was bombarded by two blonde blurs.

"JIJI!" The blondes yelled in tandem, Sarutobi winced at the volume. Maybe this wasn't such a relief.

Once he focused on them he noticed that it was Naruto and Inoichi's daughter, Ino was it?

"Ahh young Naruto its nice to see you. Who's your little friend with you?" he asked smiling down at them.

Naruto was about to open his mouth but he then realized he didn't ask for her name, lucky for him the girl introduced herself.

"Ino Yamanaka Jiji, we ran all the way here, Naruto's really fast." Ino said as she tried to catch her breath from all the excitement

Hiruzen smiled and then looked at Naruto

"Now what can I do for you?"

"I found out that I have a mommy from a note she left me or something, she said to tell you 'The tide is gone, and the eggs are in need' or something like that." Naruto said jumping down in excitement still.

Hiruzen stiffened at the message, 'So she's still alive but she's been kidnapped. I think I'll get Kakashi to help on this one.'

"Okay Naruto, I'm afraid that I can't go with you in person but I can send someone with you. Boar go fetch Inu, and tell him it's urgent." Sarutobi ordered, the ANBU gave a quick 'hai' and left,

"Now did the note say where she was?" He asked, although he was still confused on how Naruto could get this note, he figured that it was better to leave it for later.

"Ya, it said that there was a base a few miles behind the mountain and that's where she would be, she's hiding though but she's there." Naruto said finally calming down a little.

A few moments later an ANBU with a dog mask appeared in the office.  
"Hokage-sama you called for me" Inu said.

"Hai, I want you to take both young Ino and Naruto with you on a trip, head to a base a few miles behind the mountain, you'll be finding a mother for one of them. Take caution though she's hiding in her 'shell' take Neko with you for back up." Sarutobi explained the little mission.

Ino and Naruto were oblivous to what the adults were talking about and just sat on the couch making paperplanes with the help of Boar, Ino giggled as she watched Naruto struggle to make them. Naruto got irritated and pouted

"This is hard I wish there was something funner to to with this paper" He picked picked up one of his failed planes and threw it across the room,  
Boar saw the look on Naruto's face and smirked, he thought of something that could cheer the boy up. Forming the Ram sign, he spat a tiny ball of chakra at the paper making it explode into confetti,

He looked back at the children and chuckled at their amazed faces, but he soon started to worry when the two of them looked at each other and devilish grins grew on their faces, Boar sweatdropped as he figured out what the were gonna do. Soon enough the blondes were laughing as they tossed hordes of paper balls in the air just for Boar to make them explode into confetti.

As Sarutobi and Inu looked over they both sweatdropped at the amused children dancing in the confetti raining down like snow

"Well they seemed to be a happy little couple don't they" Hiruzen said as the to kids threw the paper in the air some more.

Inu smiled knowing what the Hokage was getting on about, "That they do Hokage-sama, that they do. Well I'll be heading out to get Neko with the tykes now. Ja ne" and with that Inu walked over and took the children from the room.

"You seem tired Boar, any reason why?" the Hokage asked obivous mirth in his voice. Boar rolled his hidden-behind-the-mask-yet-still-able-to-see-throu gh mask. "You know why, making the paper blow up into confetti is a lot harder than you think."

And that's what secretary walked into an hour later, two grown men throwing paperballs in the air and making confetti with it.


	3. Authors note

**authors note: **

**hey people thanks for taking the time to read this story, i plan on working on it for a while  
and the updates may be a bit sporadic.**

**Another thing is if anyone knows the story where Ino gets turned into a baby and Naruto has to take  
care of here and at the end of the story she says daddy to him, let me know i've been wanting to read that  
one for awhile.**


	4. Memories, Knowledge, and Ducky Underwear

Chapter 2

The morning turned out to be what most would call odd.  
First off, everyone was wondering why the two blondes were together, it was like something happened.(well duh! XD)  
Secondly, everyone save for Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at the two blondes for who knows what reason(s).

Finally the teacher walked into the classroom, he looked around and saw that everyone was talking and/or glaring at back of the room.  
He sighed, he had no problem with Naruto because he knew that the Kyuubi was sealed away and knew that it couldn't do any harm.  
"Alright class, lets continue from what we were going over yesterday" Iruka said as he started writing on the board behind him.

At the back of the room, Naruto and Ino were listening, or actually it was Ino listening with Naruto sleeping beside her.  
"Come on Naruto wake up you're going to get into trouble again." Ino said as she poke him in the arm with her pencil. Naruto shifted his head so that  
he was looking at the front of the classroom.

"It's so boring though why do we need to know the reason why the Shodaime decided to have a lake and river in the middle of the city." Naruto said.

"Because it-it just is okay, jeez no wonder you're so close to failing." Ino retorted.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started to doodle, but he started feeling a slight pain at he back of his head. He didn't worry about it because  
it didn't really hurt that much. A few minutes later however it started to grow more painful, he groaned as he rubbed his head. Ino looked over and saw that he was hurting slightly, "You okay Naruto?" Ino asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to her and saw the concern in her eyes.  
He was going to nod his head but the pain felt like his head was skull was trying to expand past he skin. "AHH, What the hell's going on?" Naruto groaned as he grabbed his head in pain. Iruka looked back and saw that Naruto had his head on his desk, he was going to throw the chalk he had in his head but once he looked at Naruto's face scrunched up in pain he knew this wasn't normal.

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" Iruka asked concerned for the boy he saw as a little brother.

"He's probably trying to think to much and it's hurting his head" Kiba said as he laughed. He got a few chuckles but when he actually looked over  
he could see that Naruto was actually in real pain and it looked like it hurt.

"Okay that's enough Kiba, Ino would you mind taking Naruto to the nurses office and give her this note" Iruka asked the girl beside the the boy in pain.

"Sure thing. Come on Naruto lets get going." Ino said as she helped Naruto get out of the room.

As the two walked down the hall, Naruto started shaking. Ino didn't like how this looked, it seemed that he was in a lot of pain.  
she sat him down and leaned him against the wall, she checked to see if he had a fever but as soon as she put her hand against his forehead she felt  
like it was burned so she withdrew her hand immediately.

"Just stay here, I'm going to run and get the nurse, just try not to move to much." Ino asked as she stood up and then ran.  
She ran down the hall and found the nurse in there writing some notes.

"Nurse, I need your help. Naruto is in really bad shape I touched his forehead for moment and it felt like my and was burnt." Ino said as she  
showed the nurse her red hand.

The nurse took a look at the hand and then motion for Ino to lead the way, once they reached Naruto they found him passed out on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled as she rushed to his side, cradling his head in her lap. The nurse ran over as she knelt down to check on him.

"It seems that he's suffering some mental trauma, his brain shut down and knocked him unconscious. If you want you can stay with him once we  
get him settled on one of the beds in my office." The nurse said as she stood up picking Naruto up at the same time.

Ino nodded her head as she stood up and walked with the nurse. "OH! I have to tell Iruka-sensei that Naruto won't be in class for a while." Ino remembered as she ran down the hall. The nurse smiled as she continued her walk back.

_(Meanwhile in Naruto's mind)_

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" He groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in the sewer anymore but in large field of grass,  
he wandered around until he spotted his caged friend sitting beneath a tree, watching the clouds drift along the sky.

He walked up to her and sat down, she turned her head to him and smiled and she brushed her hand through his hair and he felt at peace.  
As he lay with his head in her lap he thought about what had happened.

"Hey, Kyuubi-chan do you know what that was? I mean like why I was feeling that Kami awful pain in the back of my head." Naruto asked as he  
looked up to her. She continued to watch the clouds while a tear slide down her face, Naruto wiped it away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.  
She looked down at him and he knew something was wrong.

**"Unfortunately I do kit, it's what has me so frazzled. What I can tell is that you've been given memories of a different time. I think the justu had been messed up somehow because from what I know the justu was only going to give you skills of a future you, but for some reason it gave the memories as well. I'm crying because the memories range from two extremes, extreme pain and sadness to extreme glee and pleasure, and you don't want to know what the sadness includes."** Kyuubi answered.

Naruto sat up from his position and looked her straight in the eyes. "Show me Kyuubi, I want to know what these are I may be able to prevent some of the events from happening or at least have a heads up on them." Naruto told her with a commanding voice, she looked at him with eyes filled with awe and what felt like a motherly-love. **"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you can't handle everything."** Kyuubi said before she rested her palm on his forehead.

For the next ten minutes Naruto watched 'his' life play out before him, to say that he was shocked was like saying Sasuke liked to brood. It was just obvious. Naruto slumped his head as he finished watching the memories, the bangs of his hair hid his eyes from Kyuubi so she couldn't see what was eyes were like. What happened next startled her so much "ALRIGHT I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE AND MEET MY MOM IF ONLY BREIFLY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. She jumped up and hit one of the branches, and landed with swirls in her eyes as Naruto laughed his ass off. **"You bastard, but that's all you got out of that. Your going to become Hokage and you meet your mom for a little bit."** Kyuubi wondered as she watched him change from bursting with joy to a somber look.

"Well, yeah I always try to look at the positive side of things. I know that some of those memories were or are really bad, but if I linger on them trying to make sense of it I'll just end up being worse of than if I just moved on. Besides they aren't going to happen yet so I still have time to put them into perspective. Oh and another thing I know right now that once we do the transfer your going to become the Juubi, but if you still can remember could you stay like this, it would be nice to have you stay like this and me not having to get used to someone else." Naruto said as he folded his arms behind his head, Kyuubi smiled as she saw that this child understood everything and was even more mature than she probably would have been if it had been her in his position.

"Oh, and can we kind of change things around a bit after the transfer?" Naruto asked. She nodded and once again put her palm on him but instead of just his forehead she put one over his heart. The next few minutes were tiring for both of them as the transfer of power coursed through them.

Kyuubi recovered first, just adding the other Bijuu to her wasn't as bad as she would figure it would be for Naruto, but then again he was an odd one.  
A minute later he groan as he propped himself up on his elbows. "That hurt like a bitch remind me not to do that again." Naruto said as he sat up and crossed his legs.

**"So Naruto what did you want me to change, it seemed a little strange but you are a ****_very random person_****"** Kyuubi teased as she watched him fidget a little. "Well what I wanted to do was make it so that I could change my eyes like the Sharingan can, and also be able to control the elements like Gaara can control his sand, by pure willpower alone. Oh and if I can shape-shifting, but only like my joints and limbs into weapons." Naruto asked.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders, right now that wasn't so hard to do. His request was a fairly simple one since he had all of the traits they just needed to be organized and programed into his DNA. **"You do realize that you essentially making this a bloodline, controlling the elements by will, the eyes turning on and off which by the way is staying as all three dojustu's combined."** Kyuubi explained, as she moved her tails to the parts of the body she planned this out for. Two of her tails pointed to his hands, another two pointed at his forearm, two more to his upper arms, two went down to the front and back of his chest, one went behind his head while the final rested its tip on his forehead.

She started forming long-string of handseals and finally ended on a strange one, her thumbs and pinkie fingers were pointing upwards, her index and ring fingers wrapped around the thumbs and pinkies and her middle where pointing downwards. **_"Demon Release: Limit Creation Justu"_**she yelled out as she poked the tip of each tail where it was pointing to. In a bright light here, and a small glow outside his mind, Naruto was basked in a golden yellow aura, with silver streaks in his hair. She started gasping for air as she finished her justu, she didn't think it would take so much but it seemed to do more than she expected. Naruto now had a necklace with a whirlpool of violet flower petals, and if one went close enough it smelled of lavenders.

"Wow that was awesome Kyuubi-chan, sorry it took so much out of you but this is awesome." Naruto said as he gazed at the necklace with a small smile on his face, _Ino, OH SHIT Ino_. "Sorry Kyuubi but I forgot that Ino is with me and she's probably worried sick." Naruto said as he fazed out of his subconscious.

_(Back outside his mind)_

Naruto cracked his eyelids open and was blinded by a bright light, he didn't know if he was in the hospital or still at school but as soon as he felt someone grab his hand, he looked over.  
Ino was sitting right by his bed looking worried that he was seriously hurt. He smiled and cupped her cheek, she nuzzled into it glad that her boyfriend was okay and finally awake.

"Hey there Ino, shouldn't you be in class?" Naruto joked as he tried to lighten the mood. He got a playful slap on his shoulder as an answer, Ino smiled as she helped him sit up.

"Baka, you had me worried about you and the first thing you say is that. Besides class was kinda boring anyways, Iruka-sensei came by to check on you and since you were out for that class he didn't give you or me any homework cause I've been here the whole time." Ino said with a happy gleam in her eye.

"Well we still shouldn't just not do anything, even though that class is boring maybe we should do some mental exercises or meditate." Naruto said as he hopped off the bed. Ino just stared at him and her mouth was hanging slightly, apparently Naruto wanting to do work like that was odd.

He pushed her mouth closed and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. On the way to class he decided to try out his new eyes, but Ino was looking at him with a little concern hoping that he was okay. Once they reached class Naruto saw that everyone was looking at him expecting him to collaspe but were disappointed when he just walked to his chair and sat down.

"Okay class settle down and lets get back to work, now who can tell me what made the Nidaime Hokage so famous? Naruto what about you, can you tell us?" Iruka asked, a couple of students chuckled knowing that he would know the answer.

"The Nidaime Hokage was famous for his control over the Suiton element, it was rumored that he could use it with the water in the atmosphere, he also developed a kinjustu called Edo Tensi that resurrects a dead soul with a sacrifice that can be controlled with a seal the only way to stop it is to get the user of the justu to stop it or seal the 'revived', and that he implemented the civilian council." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing.

everyone looked at him and just stared with open mouths. Naruto saw the looks and raised an eyebrow, "What! isn't that right?" He asked as he looked to Iruka.

Iruka just dumbly nodded and shook his head of the shock, "Okay Naruto if you can do the same for the rest of the Hokage's then you can leave early today with someone." Iruka said thinking that it was a one time fluke.

Naruto stood up wanting to be seen for this, "The Shodaime had founded Konoha with the Uchiha's and three minor clans, the Hyuga's, the Namikaze's, and the Uzumaki's. The First also had a Kekkei Genkei called Mokuton which allowed him to control nature like wood, plants and other stuff, what wasn't so known was that his Mokuton also allowed him to subdue the Biju and he trapped them and gave them to the other hidden villages as a peace treaty. The third was called the 'Professor' for his brilliance in ninjustu, genjustu and taijustu. He also was the student of the Shodaime, and Nidaime, and he taught the legendary Sannin. The Yondaime was probably the one of the strongest shinobi, along side Madara Uchiha, The Shodaime, and the Sage of the Six Paths. He made two justu called Rasengan and the Hirashin, that made him such a legend. He was also the one to seal away the Kyuubi when he attacked the village 8 years ago." Naruto said as he sat back down.

Iruka to say the least was just stumped, he heard all this from an eight year old and some of the facts he didn't even know. One fact did bother him  
a little the fact that the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi and not killed. "Naruto why do you say that the Kyuubi was sealed and not killed." Iruka asked, getting a couple of nods from his students.

"It's simple, the only one who could actually kill a tailed beast was the Shodaime and maybe Madara Uchiha but they died a long time ago, and it was only the Fourth that fought so the only thing that he could've done was seal the beast away. I forgot that fact but the Fourth was a known seal master thats how he used his Hirashin justu." Naruto answered. Iruka nodded the logic was there so he couldn't deny that he was wrong but it wasn't his place to say different he just taught, he wasn't actually there.

"Okay Naruto you can go, and you can take who you want with you but they have to do some homework that I have here." Iruka said as he held up some papers. Naruto smiled a swept his gaze over the class and smirked that everyone looked at him hopefully, he just shook his head and stood up.  
As he walked he noticed that some of them looked sad that he didn't say anyone while others were still hoping. As he reached the door he looked back, he flashed his foxy grin. "Well, you coming my lavender-hime." Naruto said as he held his out, everyone gasped or the girls awwed at the nickname and saw Ino get up and walk down the steps with a smug look on her face. Mr. Broody-McBrooder pants glared at the two, "I should be the one to leave dobe, let me go instead of her." Mr. Duckbutt commanded, Naruto raised an eyebrow and brought his hands up in the ram sign. "Only if you can get out of this teme." Naruto said as he cast his justu.

Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruto and before he could say anything he saw a pink bunny pop up infront of him. 'Tch, this is nothing' He thought as he released the justu only to make the bunny multiply and a small, white cat appear which started multiplying. 'What the hell?' Sasuke thought. He kept trying to dispel said justu but the more he tried the more cute and adorably things appeared. He started cursing Naruto as he was swarmed with the animals until he broke.

While Sasuke was in the genjustu the rest of the class watched him and were wondering why he was cursing. Finally they heard him start talking about 'McFluffers', and 'Mr. Cuddlebuns'. Naruto released the justu wondering the after effect would be, once it was gone Sasuke shrieked.  
He didn't scream, or yell, or curse, he shrieked like a little girl that was just scared. "WHY AM I WEARING THIS? I NEED A PINK TUTU AND MATCHING DRESS NOW!" Sasuke screamed as he undressed himself. All of his fangirls were blushing at this while the guys were just laughing their asses off, even Shino who was normally quiet was chuckling.

Naruto however had fallen to the ground clutching his ribs laughing his ass off, "Oh -gasp- that's -gasp- priceless. Ino please -gasp- tell me you're recording this?" Naruto asked between laughs, Ino just nodded capturing everything on film. Sasuke finally came to his senses and saw that he was in his tighty-whities with little ducks on them, in front of the class. He had the decency to blush from embaressment and then proceeded to faint.

So was the day that everyone will remember as the day the Mighty Uchiha lost his sanity.


	5. Exam start

Hey welcome back to the story. I've taken a look at your reviews and read them, and to **Rixxell Stryfe** I thank you immensely for your input

To Maruader neyo- the seer was Kushina, his mother.

I will put what Rixxell said to use and hopefully you will see an improvement and a more organized story.

Also one of the things that was question was the teenager/kid paradigm but I will settle it right now.

Naruto was 8 when he started the academy along with the rookie 9(12 later on)

Now I'm gonna bring in our favorite blonde to do the disclaimers

**Naruto: Do I have to 'ttebayo?**

Me: yes or no ramen for the chapter

**Naruto: You wouldn't dare**

Me: Oh yes I will, "... Naruto walked to his favorite ramen stand and asked for a bowl."

**Naruto: That doesn't sound so bad**

Me: "... only to find that ramen had never existed ever." MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Naruto: You cruel bastard, Elric011 Does not own Naruto or anything he references in the future.**

Now on to the story

* * *

(Timeskip 4 years later - Graduation Day )

Naruto walked along the street to the Academy. The last four years of the Academy where interesting to say the least, first he had his own fangirls  
starting up a rival group to Sasuke's, second he slept throughout all of the classes yet still managing to pass thanks to his memories.

Ino had constantly tried to get him to wake up but he just sat there slumped over the desk like Shikamaru next to him. Another thing that happened was his secret training that he had been doing. He knew that the academy was stunting his growth so he had started training by himself

**"Matsume"**

"Kyuubi was that you?" Naruto asked out loud from his surprise.

**"Yes, that's my name Matsume." **Matsume said, Naruto smiled when he heard it.

"It's beautiful Matsu-chan" Naruto said as he passed the gate to the academy.

**"I've never had anyone say that to me, thank you Naruto-kun."** Matsume said in his mind through the telepathic link they had.

"Well I think you are wonderful and I'm glad that I got to know such an amazing woman." Naruto said.

**'Oh my, he's making me blush so hard right now. How does he not know he's laying on so thick, and why am I getting worked up over it?'** Matsume thought. **"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were flirting with me Naruto-kun."**

"Matsu-chan, let's not do this again, I do want to talk to you about what I asked for though when I changed." Naruto said as he reached the classroom. **"Well Naruto-kun, I can't make you able to shapeshift, it's just to difficult to do without completely changing your DNA. The other two though I can do, your eyes won't be normal like the Sharingan instead your eyes will be golden, and for the element control, well all I can do is give you enhanced control to all of the elements but you have to work on the control a lot if you wanna do it by willpower alone. Oh, one last thing the shapeshifting thing well I can't do that because of the difficulty but I can give you angel wings, it's a lot less complicated and you can actually fly with them." **Matsume explained as she got up from sitting cross-legged.

"What do you mean I can get wings and actually fly with them.?" Naruto asked.

**"Just that you can fly with your wings. Normally it would be impossible because humans have such dense bones unlike birds that have hollow bones to make them lighter, but since you have me making it I can make it so that your wings will be able to work like bird wings but on a human and also it's genetic so it can be passed down to your children."** Matsume explained. Naruto seemed ecstatic about gaining wings and being able to fly with them. The other two he thought were still amazing, it made sense with the element control which meant more training for him. The eyes though took him for a bit of a ride, he would have the abilities of the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan but as it's own.

He thought about what would happen if people found out and he had kids and what would happen to them. He did not like what he thought of.

"Hey Matsume could you make it so that my Doujustu only activates temporarily when it's a life or death situation and also if I unlock it for them." Naruto asked, he thought it was a reasonable choice to make.

**"Sure, it should be to hard, oh and by the way since you already have your eyes and the elemental control, I'm gonna have to give you the wings now so this might hurt a little, but don't worry you can call on them at will like your eyes except wings pop out from your back."** Matsume explained. Naruto groaned, he was gonna be in more pain but he knew it was probably be worth it. He told her to get started and as soon as she did the rest of the class walked into the room. _'Oh fuck my life, this is gonna be perfect.' _He thought to himself. Luckily the pain was manageable and it soon ended, he sighed as he didn't feel the pain in his back anymore.

"Okay class it's time to do the final exam, I wish you luck on this." Iruka said as he handed out the tests, as he put Naruto's test down he patted Naruto's head to reassure him that things would be fine.

Naruto smirked at what was on the test, this was gonna be easier than he thought.

* * *

Naruto: so what happened with this chapter huh?

Me: I could seem to write anything without messing it up somehow

Naruto: PFFFF hahaha you suck, I could write way better than you in my sleep.

?: Don't make me hurt you, no one insults my man.

Me and Naruto: Huh?

who is this mysterious friend of Elric, tune in next time on Dragon ball- nevermind


End file.
